Girlfriend
by Shugar High Author
Summary: read it if you want


**Girlfriend **

Gabriella Montez walked through the doors of her new school.She was wearing a black mini skirt just above her knees a pink and black stripped shirt and pink heels. Her hair was black and had a few hot pink streaks in her hair.She got her schedual and locker number and combination.She walked over to her locker and saw a boy and girl making out on the locker next to her.she opened up her locker then the warning bell went.The couple pulled apart the girl was a brunette she had glasses and the boy had black hair.They heard Gabriella slam her lockerdoor and turned to her."Oh sorry we didnt see you" The girl said then Gabriella said "Its ok Im Gabriella Montez" then the girl said "Im Kelsi and this is my boyfriend Jason" she said "Nice to meet you two anyway do you know where Ms. Darbus's class is" then they said "Yeah thats are homeroom" Gabi smiled and followed them.When she wentered the room she saw another brunette making out with this guy he was definetly hot.Jason walked over to the other couple "Hey Troy I want you to meet someone you to jen" they pulled apart and followed Jason to Kelsi and Gabriella "Hey guys this is my new locker neighbor Gabriella Montez" the boy said "Hi im Troy and this is my girlfriend Jen" Jen looked at her and said "What kind of look is that" she said pointing to Gabriellas outfit then Gabriella said sarcasticly in an a southern accent "Oh this ol thang its what im wearin" Jason , Kelsi , and Troy laughed while Jen said "Well atleast I have some talents unlike you" then Ms.Darbus said "Ok we have a new student Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiled and waved Ms. Darbus continued "Ok and today we'll have talent show auditions" A boy with bushy hared just booed and everyone laughed.

**After school**

Gabriella went into the auditorium with Kelsi and her newest friend Sharpay. "So Gabs are you sure you wanna audition." Sharpay and Kelsi said then Gabriella said "Yup now here we go" they sat down.Then Jen sat down next to them "Hey girls so does Gabriella here wanna be back up for my song" then Gabriella said "No there back up for me" then Troy came in and saw the four girls "Hey girls watcha talking about." then Jen said "Oh how these two quit me for her" Jen said mad then Ms. Darbus said "Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said "good luck after my audition." Gabriella walked up then Kelsi sat at the keyboard and and Sharpay took the second mic and sat next to Kelsi.Gabriella brought up her guitar and began to play "I hope the ring you gave to her turns your finger green.I hope when your out with her you think of me.I would never wish back things but I dont wish you away . Could you tell by that flames that burn your words.I never read your letter cause i knew just what you say.Give me that sunday school answer or Try to make it all ok" then the beat picked up and everyone was shocked "Does it hurt to know that Ill never be there but it hurts to see my face everywhere it was you who just ended like you did. I was the last one you knew what exactly what you do but dont say you simply walked away she'll never leave you but I never will , never again." she sang then the auditioners clapped and she said "Well this isnt the song im gunna do but my song is like this." she got off the stage and said to Jen "Beat that" then looked at Troy then Jen and then Jen said "Oh I will Montez" Gabriella just smiled and walked off [[Gabriella isnt a bitch but shes a little jealous of Jen and wants to beat her.

**6:00 at the Montezs house**

The Montezs just finished packing when the doorbell went."I'll get it" said when she opened it she saw Troy with an older couple "Hello?" then the woman said "Oh hi im Lucille Bolton are either of your parents here " Gabriella said "Yeah" she walked in and came out about 30 seconds later with her parents.Then you heard a little cry."Oh I'll get Lealand" Gabriella said then she went upstairs "Oh is Lealand your son" then Mrs. Montez said "I wish I could but no hes my grandson my other daughter was rhapped a few months back. And then well Lealand. Its ironic my daughter has never dated and she has a son" The Boltons said "Well we were wondering if you wanted to come to our house for dinner but it smells like you already have something in the oven" then Ms. Montez said "Oh please come in you can have dinner here" then they saw old videos as they went in."Oh we sea you like home movies" then Ms. Montez said "Yes that our son hes 21 he comes home on holidays " then Gabriella came down holding what looked liek a very new born baby."Aww hes so cute" Ms. Bolton said looking at Lealand "Yup Lealand Gorege Montez" then Gabriella said "Well you can hold him" she gave Mrs.Bolton Lealand "Aw hey little guy" then Gabriella said "Yea my sister was one year younger than me" Then Gabriella said "Well have a nice night" she said as she hurried upstairs Troy followed her he saw her room "Wow nice room" he said making her jump "Yeah " she said then he went over to her "That was a nice song you sang who wrote it" then Gabriella said "Oh that would be me.My parents are religous and well im not as religous so they said when my sister was 16 she could date unlike me who started dating at 13" Troy laughed and leaned in as she did they kissed then she pulled back "Oh im so sorry I caused you to cheat on Jen , oh wait not sorry about the Jen part , hey can you leave Ill see you tomorrow" he sighed and left

**Friday night , Talent show**

The auditorium was filled with people and it was Gabriellas turn , Troy was anxious to hear what her real song was. The music began to play "Hey Hey you you I dont like your girlfriend , no way no way i think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend.Hey Hey you you I know that you like me no way no way I know its not a secret hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend.Your so fine I want your so delicous I think about all the time your so addictive dont you know what I can do to make you feel alright.Dont pretend I know you think im precouse and hell yeah im the hey hey princess I cant tell you like me too and you know im right.shes like so whatever you could so much better I think we should get together now and that what everybodys talking about." the music began to pick up and people were listening to the song " Hey hey you you I dont like your girlfriend no way no way i think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend.I can see the way you at me and even when you look away you think of me i know you talk about me again and agin and again so come on over and tell me what i want to hear better yet make your girlfreind disapear I dont wanna hear you say her name ever again.Cause shes like so whatever and you could do so much better I think we should get together now and do what everybodys talking about. Hey hey you you I dont like your girlfriend no way no way I think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend.Hey hey you you I know that you like me no way no way I know its not a secret hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend.Uh in a second youl be wrapped around my finger cause I can cause I can do it better thers no other so whens it gonna sink in shes so stupid what the hell where you thinking in a econd youll be wrapped around my finger cause I can cause I can do it better thers no other so whens it gonna sink in shes so stupid what hell were you thinking." she continoued the song and as soon as she finished everyone cheered .She won the battle but Jen got the prize the one Gabriella wanted more... Troy.

* * *

Ok so tomorrow i will post a sequal 


End file.
